ARMAGEDDON'S EVE
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: Post TLG. No, Opal Koboi is not gone. But Orion is back, and so are the rest of Artemis's personalities, the ones he never knew existed. With a bunch of twelve freaks ruling over his mind, can Artemis Fowl really save the world this time? But what if by the time he gets back control of his body, there won't be a world left to save?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_Who believed that the war was over and they had won? Who thought they had seen the last of me, the undisputed empress of the world? Your pathetic reasoning I will prove wrong, Fowl._

_Opal Koboi opened her eyes._

_I failed last time. You will pay the price for your temporary victory, Artemis._

_That price is death._

_Armageddon._

_Humankind will perish and I shall reign supreme._

_A smile spread on her features._

_I am alive._

**Chapter one: Visit**

Artemis Fowl looked up from his laptop. "Captain Short, I think it is time you stopped entering through the window. You already know that everyone in this house is aware of your existence, and nothing is accomplished by your secrecy."

He felt a hard punch on his shoulder, and then Holly pressed her lips to his cheek as she slowly unshielded.

"What a way to greet people,"commented the elf, pulling off. "Doesn't your mother teach you social manners?"

Artemis smiled. "Give her some credit for trying. Now, Captain, the purpose of your visit. I presume there is a serious situation going on below ground."

"Nope, this is a social visit."

"I...Ah, is that so? I should have been informed."

Holly scowled. "Oh yeah? Let me guess, some business trip, isn't it?"

The human stood up, laptop aside. "It's good to see you too, Holly." He suddenly leapt forward, grabbing her in tight embrace.

The elf allowed a grin, then shrugged him off. "That was strange of you."

"Well, I couldn't do it last time because of the twins' presence."

"I'm pretty sure they've planted a camera on your wall, mud boy,"laughed Holly.

"I've checked. No, they haven't."

He sat on his swivel chair, once again facing his screen. "I think Foaly's trying to hack my systems. Unsurprising." The elf sat on his lap, slim arms wrapped around his neck. "Well? What're you going to do about it?"she asked. Artemis turned to her. Their faces were just mere inches apart. "I'm going to do nothing. I already have a password built into my firewall and he will not guess it."

"You're that confident?"

"I am Artemis Fowl. What did you expect?"

He looked back at the laptop. "D'Arvit! How did he-"

"What?"

Foaly's face filled the screen. There was silence, as he carefully observed the two's positions. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Foaly! Did-what the heck are you doing, spying on us like that?!"yelled Fowl.  
"Hey, can you blame me?"said Foaly, innocently. "I couldn't resist. I mean, you looked like you two were gonna kiss or something!"

They hurriedly pushed off each other, blushing furiously.

"We were not intending to do such a thing, centaur!"argued Artemis.

"Do you always have to ruin a perfectly romantic moment?"said Holly, without thinking.

"Holly!"

Foaly chuckled. "You want more private time? Fine, but don't think this news will not go up on my website."

He cut the line with a mock salute.

_Opal felt a shiver run down her spine as she headed towards the path ahead, engulfed in darkness. The darkness, equal to that of it in her own mind. She was not gone. She was back on Earth, in search for the one thing that would fullfil her wish_. _On the deepest depths of the dark, forbidding forests. There, a single foot ahead, she found what she was searching for._

_The sword._ _The most treasured possession of the First Elfin King, the sword used to slay numerous Mud Men during the Battle of Tailte._

_Artemis Fowl shall pay for all he has done. _

**Chapter two: AQUA**

Artemis frowned at her. "Holly, you should have not said that."

"It was an accident, Mud Boy, and I meant it."

She stubbornly folded her arms. "I'm wasting my time here. Goodbye, Fowl."

And the everything went black.

_"Look who's here,"mumbled a familiar voice. Artemis's eyes shot open. Not only the voice, but the place was mildly familiar as well. He had been here once. That time he had got the Complex. This was inside his own mind._

"_Long time no see, boorish counterpart,"greeted Orion. "Did you just upset the princess?"_

_"What are you doing here?'demanded Artemis. "I am cured of the Atlantis Complex."_

_"We're your personality, Arty,"argued Orion. "Complex or not, we'll always be here."_

_Artemis's eyes widened. "We? There's more of you here?"_

_"Yup,"answered another guy. "What did ya think, dude?'_

_Artemis paled. "Did he just say the word-"_

_"Dude!"yelled the alter. "'Course I did!"_

_"That's Capricorn,"explained Orion. "There are others as well. Right now, Aqua is in control of your body."_  
_The Irish teen's eyes averted to the mind screen. He didn't yet know what Aqua was like, but he'd better not be worse than Orion._

Aqua was just in time to stop Holly leaving. "Come on,sweetheart, don't be like that!"

Holly froze. _Did he just say...?_

"It's not fair if I don't get to talk to you 'cause of Artemis,"he continued."He's boring anyway."

"What?"  
"You must be aware of that by now."

"W-Who are you?"stammered the elf, taking a step backwards.

"Aqua,"said the boy. "I am another one of Arty's personalities."

Holly was getting tired of Aqua. He was even more annoying than Artemis!

"C'mon, babe, don't be like that!"he called to her. "Just stay with me for a while! I love you!"

The last sentence itself shocked the elf. He was just openly saying it! Sure, this was another alter, like Orion. How did he get out in the first place?

"Why are you out here?"she whispered. "Isn't Arty cured of the Complex?"

Aqua sighed. "This has nothing to do with the Complex, sweetheart. We are all part of Artemis. Although, we don't usually get control over his body unless he has the Complex. This was all unexpected, but I like it anyway." He reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I get to meet you, don't I, babe?"

"Stop calling me that!"snapped Holly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Let go of me, Aqua. I need to leave now."

The alter looked somewhat disappointed. "Do-Do you want to see Artemis, ba-Holly?"

The elf observed his face carefully. He looked as if he was about to cry. "I-maybe...Is he okay?"

"As okay as trapped in the same room as Orion can be."

Holly smiled. "I understand."

_Inside Artemis's head, Orion punched an imaginary Aqua. "Stop discouraging my princess!"he bellowed._

_Artemis face palmed. "Let me out, Aqua!" _

_"No way,"thought Aqua. They could, of course, hear his thoughts. "I want more time with my girl."_

_"She is not yours!"shouted Orion._

"Aqua, are you alright?"inquired Holly.

"Um...yea..."mumbled the boy.

"Is Artemis coming back?"

The alter grinned slyly. "Not until I have my fun."he said, playfully pulling her towards the bed. Holly tried to break free, but Aqua's grip was far too powerful. He sat down, pulling her to his lap.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, babe?"he asked, tweaking her left ear.

"W-What are you doing?"

Both Artemis and Orion watched in unquestioned horror as Aqua pulled Holly onto his lap, tweaking her ear in a most ridiculous manner, saying things neither of them would dream of saying.  
"Get your filthy hands off my maiden!"yelled Orion.  
"Shut up and let me think!"Artemis yelled right back.

"Orion, I swear I'll buy you all the lollipops you want, if you help me get out of here."

"Stop this, mud boy!"shouted Holly. "Artemis, if this is your idea of a joke-"  
"Hey,don't confuse me with that guy,"protested Aqua.  
"Does that give me permission to knock your teeth out?"She was definitely not in a good mood.  
Aqua grinned mischievously. "Try me."  
He caught her fist before it impacted with his jawbone. The elf looked surprised at this."How...?"she trailed off. "I am not Artemis," replied Aqua,touching her cheek fondly. Holly snorted. "That much I can see."

"You could try asking the others."  
Artemis soon realized whom Orion was referring to. And said just one word in response.  
"Damn."

Orion, oblivious to Artemis's unwillingness, ran off to summon the other alters anyway.  
In just twelve minutes, they were all there. An entire hoard of Orion look-alikes.

"Introduce yourself, brave knights,"said Orion.

"I am Leo,"said one, "your awesome side." Another guy snorted at this."No, Leo is just a physical phsyc who goes about dropping banana peels outside people's bathrooms." Artemis wasn't impressed with the "joke". "And you are...?"  
"Uh. Not saying my darned name. It sounds like the P word."  
"It is the P word!"laughed Leo.  
"What is that?"asked Orion, interested.  
Leo smirked. "Piss..."  
He recieved a sloppy punch on the head. "Pisces! My name is Pisces! I am not the disgusting excreta of...ugh..."  
"Heck you are disgusting!"argued Leo."You read all those freaking women's magazines like it's some kind of hobby..."

"No! Please stop that!"pleaded another Alter. "You can't settle anything with a fight!"  
"Who is the goodly knight?"inquired Orion.  
"Some guy with a girl's name,"muttered Pisces.  
"Shut up!"shouted Artemis.  
"Virgo,"he said, quietly.

"I'm bored,"yawned another guy."Somebody get me a hotdog."  
"You are?"  
"Bored."  
"Eeeh.."  
"I can't quite remember my name."  
"What?"  
"Popcorn."

"And chocolate syrup. Yum."  
Artemis was losing patience. "Just tell me your damned name!"  
"He's Libra,"explained Orion. "The stupid knight."

"I am Capricornus," said another, quietly, twidling his thumbs. "I-I..."  
"Scorpio."  
"Cancer."  
"I don't know why I'm called Gemini, I don't have two heads or something..."  
"My name is merely a tag to identify myself from other individuals, and as I am capable of naming myself-("Quit being a nerd and tell us,"snapped Leo.) Apologies. I call myself Taurus. It is rather unsuitable, but I-"

"Where's the twelfth alter?"asked Gemini. "Aren't there twelve of us?"  
"Some anti social jerk called Sagittarius,"murmured Pisces.  
"He's a freak."  
"Heck yeah."  
"He's scary."  
"He sounds interesting..."

"Quiet!"shouted Artemis. "How can I get out of here?"

"I AM LEAVING!"yelled Holly. "Aqua, all you did so far was annoy me and waste my time, which I do not appreciate at all!"

"But babe," whined Aqua. "At least admit I'm not as boring as Artemis!"

_I hate him,_thought Artemis.

"I'm not admitting anything."

"Well yeah, 'cause you know I'll just get awesomer."

"Awesomer isn't a word!"

"It is."

"Do I need to be giving Artemis Fowl's alter ego a grammar lesson?" Holly moaned.

"Who needs grammar?"

"You are nothing like Arty."

"Duh..."

"I'm going!"

**Two hours later, Haven City**

Foaly craned his neck slightly, noticing the elf knoking impatiently on his door.

_Artemis must have said something,_he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Chapter two

**Author's note: I wish to thank all you wonderful people for following and reviewing, and I would like to slap myself for not updating in forever. My exams have started and I have little time, but I'll try.**

"Whoa, take it easy, Captain," said Foaly. "What happened?"

"Arty isn't cured," she said. "Get me a line to Doctor Argon."

"Cured of what?

"Atlantis."

"Impossible, Holly. That was over years ago. How do you know? Did Orion come out again?"

Holly groaned. "Even worse. He has other personalities."

"And?"

"Get to the point, centaur. What do you want to know?"

Foaly tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What was the new one like?"

"This doesn't surprise you?"

"No,what was he like?"

The elf swallowed. "Don't remind me."

Foaly smirked. "I thought so. You'd only say that if the new guy had a crush on you."

Holly glared at him. "When are you going to stop spying on me every time I visit Artemis?"

"Nice guess, actually."

"This is serious, centaur. Who knows what the others will be like?"

"Is that what you're worried about? More fan boys?"

Luckily for him, Foaly noticed the elf make a fist and decided to stop nagging her.


	3. Chapte 3: Aqua

This wasn't supposed to happen.

The Complex wasn't supposed to return, and that freak Aqua wasn't supposed to be out there ruining his life.

Artemis had to think. He glanced sideways at the rest of the Alters. Orion and Leo were hooked up in an arm fight and most of the others were watching intently. Capricornus was the only one locked in his bedroom quietly. They'd all claimed that this wasn't a stage of the Atlantis Complex, but who knew? And it was obvious that they all awaited the chance to get out of here.

He focused back on the mind screen, where Aqua had quickly recovered from Holly slamming the door in his face and was headed out to have a better look around. Obviously, unlike Orion, this Alter seemed to have more of an interest in life than impressing women.

Aqua stared at the huge painting. Artemis had honestly done _that_? He had to admit, it was "kind of awesome" and be on his way for lunch, where the whole of the Fowl family (except his father, of course. Some freaking conference business) had already gathered. He took Artemis's place between Beckett and Myles. One of the toddlers was trying to sort a Rubik's Cube while the other was counting the legs of an ant crawling on the table. Aqua already knew from Artemis's experience who was who.

Myles looked up from his work. "Did anything interesting happen, Arty? You spent two hours locked up in your room."

"No, not really, but I met the girl of my dreams. Man she's hot. Arty is the luckiest guy on the planet."

Angeline, Beckett, Myles and Butler stopped whatever they were doing and stared wide-eyed at him, as if he'd grown a chicken's head or something.

_It's probably going to cause chaos if I tell them that I'm not Arty, _thought Aqua. Turns out, he had already given it away. "I-I meant Arty as in myself," he corrected, weakly grinning at the others.

Inside his head, Artemis screamed.

"I guess that's great, Arty," said Angeline, tone disbelieving. "But I do hope this isn't a trick to stop me making you wear jeans or something, like coming up two weeks later saying your girlfriend likes you better in Bespoke suits."

_Tell her that is was a trick,_ thought Artemis. _Please, please, plea-_

"Nope," said Aqua.

_Damn him._

"And what is her name?" asked Myles. "If you come up with something cheesy, we know it's a lie."

Aqua tried to think. Everyone here knew who Holly was, so that wasn't going to work. "Eh...I hardly think it is any of your business what her name is." _oh Yeah! Maybe if I keep talking Nerd style they'll think I'm Artemis._

_And who are you calling a nerd? _shouted a voice from the back of his head.

_What the heck am I going to say next?_

_Shut up, Aqua. Let me out and I'll take care of this._

_Na huh. You're not the only smart guy here, Arty. And what do I say?_

_You're only killing my dignity here, should you care?_

"What did this girl look like?" Angeline pressed on. "At least you could tell us that."

Aqua paused. ""Eh...well, she was pretty. And hot. And kind of cute, and..."

_I can't believe this total idiot is in charge of my body! _groaned Artemis.

"Apart from your opinion?"

"Oh y-yeah," stammered Aqua. "Yeah, she was...uh, she had a face, and...two eyes, which were lovely, and hair...uh, I mean..."

The other Alters either giggled or moaned.

"She's just too good for words," Aqua finished, lamely. Artemis slapped his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4:Bathtub

Haven City

Holly groaned, frustrated. "Isn't there any way you could get me a line to Argon? This is serious!"  
"Sorry, Captain," said Foaly. "That jerk is following human rules and refuses to answer calls on Sundays."  
The elf was about leave, when a gentle whirring noise came from Foaly's largest monitor and Trouble's face appeared on it. He looked tired. "Holly," he said, tone serious. "I want you to fly to the surface and get that mud boy down here immediately."  
"But-" began Holly, but she was cut off.  
"We have a situation, and I think we caught Opal Koboi on camera."  
Foaly nearly choked. "What?! Opal? She's dead! Are you absolutely sure-"  
"Heck yeah." Trouble snorted. "Truth is, I'm not surprised. I'm tired of that psychopath. And as much as I hate to say it, Fowl can help."  
Holly and Foaly exchanged looks, swallowing nervously. They had the same thought.  
D'Arvit.

Aqua was enjoying doing everything possible to kill Artemis's dignity. First, he had a ketchup food fight with Beckett. Then, he had stayed on the other end of his bedroom door playing knock knock jokes with the twins (Example: "Knock, knock" "Who's there?" "Isabelle" "Isabelle who?" "Isabelle broken, I had to knock!" ) And now, he was in a bath tub filled with bubble bath and he was gleefully reading Artemis's _'diary_'.

Ah, the bliss of being the annoying Alter. The best part of it was that Arty himself was yelling at him the whole time. The worst, however, came when he saw Holly enter the room- through the window, as usual- the bathroom door was wide open and she stood there, staring.

"What the heck-" she started, then remembered who this guy really was. Aqua's face turned pink, both embarrassed and happy at the same time. "I'll be there in a while, babe!" he called, soon afterwards realizing that he had no towel on the rack.

Holly sighed, tossing him a one that was on the bed. _Oh great. Opal had to come back when this goon was around._

Aqua smiled gratefully as he closed the door and got dressed in a pair of jeans along with a t-shirt Artemis had never worn before. (Probably because of the text that said, 'I was born smart but school ruined me')


	5. Chapter 5

Haven City

After two hours of having to drive Aqua around to get to Police Plaza, Holly was sick. He kept annoying her with his adolescent comments, and worst of all, he just didn't know how to shut up.

Trouble Kelp was going to have a hard time.

"Aqua, can I ask you a favor?"

He beamed. "Sure, baby. Anything you want."

"The council will hold a meeting about this. They have no clue that you aren't Artemis, so for the love of Frond, please let them believe that. Listen and don't say anything stupid or unhelpful, and above all don't even look my way. Got it?"  
"I don't know, Holly. The last one sounded hard."  
"You can't be serious! You're Artemis Fowl the second, how can you be so…ugh…"  
"I am not Artemis Fowl," argued Aqua, sounding hurt. "I'm nothing like him."  
"That I knew."  
"Do you like me, then?"  
Holly thought it would be a great idea to discourage the boy as much as possible. "No, I like nerds." That wasn't strong enough. "I meant that seriously, I-"  
"Well, if you like Trouble, why not me?"  
The elf scowled. "You don't even remind me of Trouble, or Arty. So why don't you be a good mud boy and shut up?"  
"Will you like me then?"  
"Will you shut up and stop looking at me like that?"  
Aqua laughed. "There's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Being a pervert is Pisces's job, not mine."

Holly squinted at him. 'Artemis has a perverse side?"

The alter leaned uncomfortably against her. "Don't we all?"

The elf shrugged him off. "No, we don't! You think I enjoy seeing people in their underwear?"

"Well Artemis kinda did, when you two had to go back in time to rescue Jayjay."

_"IDIOT!" yelled Artemis. And he had thought Orion was bad. He couldn't believe what Aqua was saying. Worse still, the words came from his own mouth._

_"Now that we're introduced," said Pisces. "Would Holly perhaps like me?"_

_Orion snorted. "I do not think the princess is too thrilled to meet you."_

_"She'll love me when she finds out how fun I can be."_

_Leo laughed heartily. "Heck yeah, in your freakish stupid dreams. Piss."_

_"Piss," Cancer joined in. "Piss. Pissssssssss…"_

_"Will you stop that?" snapped Virgo. "It's just his name!"_

_"He also behaves like it. Come to think of it, why does Virgo sound like a girl to me?"_

_"It's only is personality," defended Orion, indignantly._

_"HER personality, you mean," giggled Cancer._

_"Shut up," said Artemis. "All of you. Opal Koboi has returned, according to Holly, and having Aqua occupying my body at such a time is a major disadvantage. Is there any way I can get back in control?"_

_"I told ya before, Arty. No."_

_'Actually, yes," said Taurus. "One, your body loses consciousness for a long while, two, he faces extreme shock, or three…" he hesitated. "The Complex returns."_

A/N: I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6: A complex structure of mind

**Okay people, Shaadia is finally updating. Good news, ain't it?**

**I would like to thank all of you fantastic people who reviewed and followed this. **

**To Wolf Huntress Silver Blood-you're awesome! Your review was sooo encouraging! Chapter dedicated to ya, dudette!**

**And mistguardian, CaptainS10-thank you so much, love you guys! The three of you are the only reason I didn't abandon this thing. LOVE YOU ALL! **

"What exactly does that mean?" Artemis asked, eyebrows raised.

"I am sure I proved my point," replied Taurus. "Except perhaps my last suggestion, but I suppose you do not intend to do it anyway."

The Irish boy suddenly thought of something. Taurus, unlike the others, didn't seem to want to get out. Maybe this alter was worth trusting.

Cancer, who was leaning sloppily on Artemis's desk, made an odd sound between a snort and a whistle. "Wow, this guy seems to be your most developed personality, Arty."

"I indeed am," Taurus agreed, not sounding as proud as he should have been.

"Developed?" asked Artemis, raising an eyebrow. "Does that mean, smarter than the rest?"

"No," said the alter. "Being a developed side of your personality means, qualities I resemble are shown more in the main body, in this case you. My intellectual ability is more than clearly visible in you, and so is Orion's limitless display of loyalty and affection of those close to you. Fairly stated, Aqua and Pisces are your least developed sides."

The latter mentioned snorted. He was sitting on the desk in an immature manner. "I think I like being ignored, thank you very much."

Gemini stopped what he was doing, namely tapping away at a game console he'd managed to get. "Hey look, Piss talk-eth!"

Artemis sighed. "Honestly? _Talketh?_"

He shrugged. "Well, it was kinda funny..."

"What is your personality again?"

"I'm your funny side, man. I actually got some humor!"

"What about Cancer?"

"Who knows?"

The Irish genius moaned. "Well, Taurus, I'd like you tell me more of this...personality dilemma."

"Cancer resembles your...irresponsibility and laziness."

"True," admitted Cancer, yawning.

"You originally have twelve alters," Taurus continued. "The last, in reality the first, used to be on top. Sagittarius. Standing for a side of you that barely exists now, a side driven by selfishness and mistrust. But you changed your ways. Ever since you began to lose your knack for greed and limitless power, it has had a rather adverse effect on him, as well as Aries, who was eliminated completely, years ago."

Artemis frowned. "Eliminated?"

"At the start, Orion didn't exist. He is Aries's replacement, in simple terms. You will also notice, Orion isn't a sign of the Zodiac. His personality was formed in you only after you realized your...feelings, to say the least, for Holly."

The human colored slightly. "There is no such thing. We are only friends."

"Right," said Taurus, nodding once. "Maybe it is friendship, maybe it is love. The important thing, however, is that now you are almost a whole new person altogether. Aries is gone, and Sagittarius doesn't have much time left."

So that was it. Twelve alter egos with complex structures and personalities of their own. Opal Koboi back from the dead. Aqua making a fool of him. Beautiful.

If Holly wasn't going to stun Aqua and give him the shock necessary to get back in control, Artemis Fowl knew that he had no option left but to come up with a saving-the-world plan stuck inside his own mind.

**Okay, so I'm out of time. In this capter, there was originally more to have happened, but I don't have time left for that.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to my darling reviewers, followers and favorite-ers. I remember promising to update my story which had most reviews. This won by one point! So behold, the long awaited, CHAPTER SEVEN!**

* * *

Aqua walked in cheerily to the OPS booth. Foaly's eyes perked up, noticing his horrendous, non-artemis like attire, but soon remembered who this really was. He smiled brightly. Hey ,Orion had been fun. This new guy had to be like him.

"Hi Pony Boy!" he greeted. The centaur whined. Aqua's face fell. "Uh...sorry. I just thought-"

Shut up," snapped Holly. "Foaly, meet Aqua, the personality who's ten times as annoying as Orion. Artemis Fowl's _teenage_ side."

"Arty has one of those? This'll be fun."

"This is annoying!"

"This is awesome! Hey LEP officers, Arty has a friggin' adolescent alter ego!"

The elf glared at him. "This is serious, Pony Boy. If the Council finds out that his Complex is back, or something like that has happened, Koboi or not they'll ban him from Haven."

"Ooooh," said Aqua. "So that's the big deal? Dun worry, they ain'tgonna find out."

Foaly snorted. 'What's the bet? They're gonna find out the moment they see you wearing _that_."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!"

"There's everything wrong with your clothes! Artemis Fowl does not turn up in the center of a distinguished gathering wearing JEANS!"

"Got some spare clothes, Foaly?" asked Holly, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. Aqua, the changing room is that wa-PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON, YOU IDIOT, THERE'S A LADY IN THE ROOM FOR FROND'S SAKE!"

* * *

**I had only a limited time. I'm so sorry. My father's screaming at me now to stop. Review!**


End file.
